Rock n' Roll
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: Kai's sure no one can stand up to his team at blading, but will that change when a mysterious band and blading group comes onto the scene?


Kit: This is a story Tala has been bugging me to put up...But only because he gets to hear me sing.(If you haven't figured it out, I put myself in my stories as Kit Catasashi...Ya know, the girl with the pinkish-lavender hair...)

Tala: My kitten doesn't own any of the original Beyblade characters. She only owns the band, Tourniquet, and its members...Nor does she own any of the songs she uses in this or future chapters, so don't sue her!

* * *

"Kai, come on! There's something you've gotta see!" 

Kai sighed as he allowed Tala to drag him through the music store in the mall. Why they were here in the first place was beyond him. Men didn't go to the mall, that was a woman's place! And yet here he was in a music store...in the mall...with Tala...Something was wrong with this picture...

Tala dragged him to the top-of-the-charts section of the store, before snatching a cd from the rack they stood in front of and shoving it in his face. Kai glared at him, pushing the cd away from his face a bit, "I'd much like to keep my eye from getting poked out, thank you very much." he growled before pulling the cd from the red-haired Russian's grasp.

The first thing he looked at was the band's name, which happened to be 'Tourniquet'.The name of the band was written in black letters, in a strange fancy font, and out-lined with blood-ruby red.The cd was called _Rock This World_, which was written across the bottom of the picture in the cd case in blood red cursive letters. He then looked at the four female band members.

The first stood in the middle of the picture on the cd case, apparently the leader of the group. She had long obsidian locks that fell to her ankles, pulled back by an ebony hair wrap. Bangs fell haphazardly to frame her face and her enchanting ruby-amythest eyes. She wore a black courset top that had red silk ties decorating it. She wore regular black jeans that hung low in her waist. Her jeans were decoratedwithred criss-crossing ribbons across the sides.High-heeled knee-high black boots contrasted against the white andblack background of the almost gothic looking cd. A black jacket, lined along the neckline, wrists, and inner lining with blonde-brown fur, covered her bare arms and stopped just at her thighs. She held a red and black electric guitar, resting the bottom of it on the floor while her hands were wrapped around the neck. It appeared that the guitar was signed by many famous artists, all the members of Evanescence and Linkin Park, Hilary Duff, Brooks Dunn, Garth Brooks, Gretchen Wilson, Big Rich, and many others.

Standing just behind her was another girl. She had long lavender-pink locks, run through with dark purple streaks. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, leaving a bit of it free to frame her lightly tanned face and her bright pink-amber orbs. She wore a dark blue sweater, the sleeves torn and hanging around her wrists. Her jeans were worn at the knees, but dark blue everywhere else, held up by a belt that was tied to the side. She wore black leather boots with medium heels that buckled up the sides. Just like the first girl, she held an instrument, but this was a Steel-string Acoustic guitar. The rosewood body was beautifully polished and the bottom of it rested on the floor, while her fingers were delicatly wrapped around the mahogany neck.

The two girls behind them stood back to back, one holding drum sticks while the other held her fingers above a keyboard.

The one with the drum sticks had loose waist-length firey red hair, decorated with golden streaks. Glacier blue eyes gleamed back at him eeriely. She wore a silver button-up tank top that had dark blue designs running all across it. Silver bands dangledfrom her upper arms.Dark blue denim jeans covered her legs, the lower legs decorated with an intricate pattern of silver ribbons and silver glitter. Black and blue skater shoes poked out slightly from her jeans. She held one drum stick so that it rested against herupper arm, while the other was pointed out to make it look as if she were pointing at him.

The next girl had shoulder length layered black hair with dark blue streaks running through it. Her eyes were a sharp dark blue. She wore a short-sleeved black and blue top that showed her stomach. Faded jeans hugged her hips and showed off the curves of her legs. Black cowboy-like high-heeled boots arched her feet into an almost painful looking position. She had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her hands were poised over the keyboard while her fingers gently pushed down the keys.

Kai scrutinized the front of the cd, turning it over to look at the tracks. They read as follows:  
_  
1.Rock This World  
2.Tourniquet  
3.Here For The Party  
4.Rollin' (The Ballad of Tourniquet)  
5.Perfect  
6.Who's That Girl?  
7.My Immortal  
8.My Give A Damn's Busted  
9.Meant To Live  
10.I Am  
11.Haunted  
12.Me Against The World  
__13.Welcome to My Life_

Kai read each of the tracks' names, word for word, then looked up at Tala, "You have to pay for it...And, this will NOT be heard blaring from your room at ungodly hours of the morning, am I clear?" he asked sternly.

Tala nodded, "Transparently..." he grabbed the cd from Kai's grip and walked over to the cash register and pushed it over to the clerk to ring up. He then paid for it and followed Kai out of the store.

()()()(Hours Later)()()()

Kai snapped his book shut with a loud 'THWAP' as he watched Tala slink down the hall and into the living room, where he currently sat. The red-haired Russian pushed his new cd into the stereo system next to the tv, turning up the volume just a bit. He waited for the first song to start before skipping forward to the 6th song. Kai couldn't remember what the title was, but he knew he was soon to find out.

Kai listened as a lone guitar started the song off, then a girl's voice, sad, low, and solemn, came in.

"There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me..."

(The guitar became faster and more instruments joined in, making it sound more like rock music. The singer's voice became stronger and harsher, asking a question, rather angrily, of the person she was seeming to talk to in the song.)

"Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life..."

(The other instruments calmed but came in the background behind the guitar. The singer's voice relaxed, still a bit forelorn and sad.)

"Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be..."

(The other instruments pushed harder into the melody of the song, and the singer's voice became more pronounced and worried.)

"Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?"

(The singer's voice eased up, but stayed strong just the same. Now, she had a feel of strong vulnerability to her, but she was still invulnerable. Her voice had more soul in it, more feeling. She sounded like the sides of yin and yang, like she was weak and strong at the same time.)

"I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her...  
Who's that girl!  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life!"

The song ended with a bit more rocking than it had begun with, but it still sounded good. Tala turned and stopped the cd, then turned back to Kai, "Guess what I just found out?" he asked hyperly.

Kai rolled his eyes, "What? We have no clue, so please enlighten us..." he stated. Tala then noticed that Bryan and Spencer stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen, watching him.

Tala giggled like a love-struck school girl, "The band, Tourniquet, is going to be participating in this year's Beyblade tournament. They'll open it up with their song, _Rock This World_," he went all dreamy-eyed, his voice slightly up a pitch. "I'll get to meet...Kit Catasashi..." he sighed at the thought of the lavender-haired bandmate to the lead singer.

()()()(The Next Week, at the Tournament)()()()

"We're proud to present you the entertainment for this tournament, and the band that will set off this tournament! Welcome Tourniquet, with their hit song, _Rock This World_!" came Mr. Dickenson's voice over the microphone as he stepped aside to let the band play.

The music started with the lead singer on her guitar, plunging straight into the rock song, while the audience remained silent.

"Everybody wants somethin'  
That seems to hard to get  
So I sit here on a street in Venice  
Waitin' for the sun to set  
Watching people live their lives  
Wonderin' what it means  
Sometimes getting what you want  
Is easier that it seems  
I don't wanna save the day  
I just wanna get my way..."

(The drummer hit the drums hard as the song plunged into the chorus, and the other members of the band joined in the background singing. The lead singer had a large, challenging smile on her face, as if daring someone to say that a girl couldn't 'rock this world' as she so interestingly put it.)

"And rock this world  
Read my lips and watch 'em curl  
Rock this world  
It don't take much to please this girl  
I don't need the glitter  
Don't believe the hype  
You might say I'm the simple type  
Just like any other girl  
Who wants to rock this world!"

(The other instruments turned down their volume to let the lead singer's guitar play a small solo once more, but the other instrumentsjoined back in for the second verse. The singer's voice relaxed and toned down just a bit, low and enticing.)

"Everybody's goin' somewhere  
So why not you and I?  
We're all part of the same parade  
Just people passin' by  
And anything can happen  
When the sun goes down like this  
Maybe its just a miracle  
When you find some happiness  
I don't wanna save the day  
I just wanna get my way..."

(The music sped up, telling everyone that the chorus was once again going to make itself known. By now, half the crowd was singing with them, including Tala, although his singing was much quieter than others.)

"And rock this world  
Read my lips and watch 'em curl  
Rock this world  
It don't take much to please this girl  
I don't need the glitter  
Dont believe the hype  
You might say I'm the simple type  
Just like any other girl  
Who wants to rock this world!"

(The singer's voice got lower and a bit more sexy as she pushed into what was near the end of the song, then got louder and harsher for the end chorus.)

"Hey you, can you hear me?  
I want you to come near me  
Can you feel the pull?  
It can be so beautiful  
Rock this world  
Read my lips and watch 'em curl  
Rock this world  
It don't take much to please this girl  
I don't need the glitter  
Dont believe the hype  
You might say I'm the simple type  
Just like any other girl  
Who wants to rock this world!"

The song came to an end and the crowd erupted with cheers, some standing up to clap while others prefered to sit and show their appreciation.

The lead singer smiled at all the applause she and her band recieved, tucking one of her bangs behind one ear before stepping up to the microphone to speak.

"Thanks, Mr. D, for lettin' us participate in the tournament. We owe you one." she spoke into the microphone with a cordial, non-forced grin.

Almost as if on cue, half the men in the audience fainted while others proclaimed their undying love for her. Evidently, she was popular with more than one half of the whole male population of the world.

Mr. Dickenson picked up the microphone on the judges' table, "It's really no problem, my dear girl. We are just happy you accepted our offer on such short notice." he paused to think. "Now, all the teams participating should go ahead and get to their dressing rooms. The matches are about to begin!" the crowd's cheering got increasingly louder as the head of the BBA finished his announcement.

All of the teams headed to their own locker rooms, even Tourniquet, although it was a bit harder for them to get through the throng of beybladers that either wanted their autograph or something else. Kai had to practically drag Tala down the hall.

As they made their way down the hall opposite from the one the band had used, they heard an annoyed whisper just ahead of them.

"What do you mean the wheel is stuck!"  
"What does 'The wheel is stuck' usually tend to mean!"  
"I know what it means, undercover blonde! I mean why did it have to get stuck here!"

Tala's eyes widened and he snatched himself from Kai's iron-clad grip, rushing forward and sticking his head around the cornor to see what all the quiet commotion was. He looked back at Kai, and his eyes were wider than they had been before, "Do you know who's just around this corner!" he hissed to Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Yep...It's Bryan in a chicken suit.." he muttered sarcastically.

Tala looked at him in confusion, "Bryan has a chicken suit?" he asked.

Kai shook his head, "Oh, forget it..."

"Ok...Tourniquet is right around the corner!" Tala stated excitedly. Suddenly, a dark form appeared behind Tala, and the lights were flipped on with a snap-like click.

Bright ruby-amethyst eyes glared at them sharply, gleamingeeriely,"You know we could hear you whispering, right?" she asked, annoyance dripping from her tone.

A second girl came to stand beside her, long lavender-pink hair swishining aggitation, "Yes, it was almost like you weren't whispering at all...If you want autographs, we haven't got any paper or pens, so you can forget it."

Tala's eyes widened at the sight of the lavender-haired girl, and he rushed forward, nearly knocking her off her feet when he tackled her with a hug, "Oh my GOD, you're THE Kit Catasashi...I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!"

She stumbled from the force, glaring at him as he clung to her. She tried to shake him off, and then tried to free her arms from where they were pinned to her sides so she could try and escape from his grasp...Although many of her efforts didn't seem to be working...

The obsidian-haired female smirked, "They told me Russian men had funny ways..."

The lavender-haired girl glared at her companion, "Could we cut the pleasantries and please get this...THING off me! PLEASE!" she asked heatedly. "A crowbar, anything, just hurry!"

The midnight-haired girl smirked, "But, where am I supposed to get a crowbar?" she asked innocently.

The other glared at her fiercely, "Don't make me hurt him then come after you." she said menacingly.

The obsidian-haired teen rolled her eyes and walked over to her friend. She simply knocked Tala over the head, not hard enough to knock him out but just enough to make him let go of her friend. In his temporary stupor, she pried him from the other girl's arm and shoved him in Kai's direction; thankfully he caught him.

She pulled her friend around the corner, but stopped just before she turned, looking back at them, "And, next time you see us, do keep such urges to yourself, please?" she asked, and didn't wait for an answer and she vanished around the corner and down the corridor.

Kai glared at where she had been standing, "Well, just be snippy and stuck-up, why don't you?" he growled to no one in particular as he proceeded his earlier task of dragging Tala, who was now dazzed and much easier to drag, back to theBlitzkrieg Boys dressing room.

* * *

Kit: I own none of the songs used/named in this chapter. Here is the list of songs and their true owners:  
_1.Rock This World- Hilary Duff  
2.Tourniquet- Evanescence  
3.Here For The Party- Gretchen Wilson  
4.Rollin' (The Ballad of Tourniquet)- Big andRich (Originally called 'The Ballad of Big andRich')  
5.Perfect- Simple Plan  
6.Who's That Girl- Hilary Duff  
7.My Immortal- Evanescence  
8.My Give A Damn's Busted- Jo Dee Messina  
9.Meant To Live- Switchfoot  
10.I Am- Hilary Duff  
11.Haunted- Evanescence  
12.Me Against The World- Superchick  
13.Welcome to My Life- Simple Plan_

Did you enjoy this? I hope so! I'll try to update my other stories as I get the chance, but you know how school goes...It's unpredictable! Please drop a review my way! Constructive criticism is helpful, but please don't flame me! It's very rude to tell me bluntly that my story sucks without telling me a few ways to fix it.


End file.
